


Sick Days

by Noblefloweroll



Series: TsukkiYama Family Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bandaid's cure everything, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tsukiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblefloweroll/pseuds/Noblefloweroll
Summary: When Kei is sick, his girls know how to make it all better.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a kid, bandaid's fixed everything. So, here's Kei being cute and loving when his babies play doctor.

When Kei woke up at half past three, a wave of nausea washed over him. Without a second thought, he was out of the bed and in the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He coughed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake the sleeping form in the other room. He wiped the corner of his mouth. There was a groan and the light of the bedroom turned on before his husband shuffled sleepily into the bathroom. “How sick are you...?” He asked groggily. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, he just didn’t want to catch the same thing Kei had. “Don’t know yet...” the blonde answered, standing up and rinsing his mouth out with some warm water before grabbing the thermometer and popping it in his mouth. 

He sat on the toilet and Tadashi grabbed a washcloth and doused it in cool water before wringing it out and placing it on the back of the other’s neck. “Poor thing...” he muttered, his paternal instincts making a debut for his husband instead of his children. When the device beeped, Tadashi pulled it from Kei’s mouth and sighed. “Bed. Email work; you might be contagious.”  
“Yes, nurse.” Kei teased weakly and stood, another wave hitting him. Once again, his head was in the toilet. “That’s what you get.” Tadashi murmured before leaving the room and going downstairs.

Kei rinsed his mouth again before moving slowly back into the bed and sending an email to his boss. Tadashi came back with two pills and glass of water. “Take these, small sips of water.” He smiled gently before running a hand over Kei’s forehead before kissing his cheek. Kei did as he was told, then grabbed the other’s hand. “Love you.” Tadashi smiled and kissed his head before getting back into the bed and turning off the light. Kei moved slightly, getting ready to pull the other to his chest. “Don’t even think about it. I’m not catching your germs.” The other said, half jokingly. 

~

When Kei woke again it was near 11 am. His nausea had subsided but his body was cold and clammy. His fever probably broke not too long ago. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses on and looking around. Laying in bed next to him were two little blonde heads, fast asleep. He smiled a bit before getting up and going to the bathroom to shower. Tadashi probably put the five-year-olds down for a nap in their rooms, but knowing that their Otousan was sick, they more than likely snuck into the room.

Once his shower was over and he saw that his temperature had returned to normal, he got dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. “Hey.” He smiled lazily, going up behind Tadashi and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You’re up. You sound like you’re feeling better.” The brunette smiled, continuing his work.  
“Whatever it was must’ve passed. Thanks for taking care of me.” And with that, the blonde kissed the other’s temple. “Anytime. The girls are gonna be upset that you’re feeling better. They wanted to make you all better.” 

Kei chuckled at that, “I’m sure I can put on an act. You should go wake them up.” Tadashi smiled and kissed Kei before checking the time then going upstairs. He checked the girls’ bedroom and rolled his eyes when he realized he should have known they would’ve moved. Walking into the master bedroom, he bent by the bed and brushed the hair from April’s face. “Hey, babies” He cooed softly, pulling the blanket off them slowly “It’s time to wake up. Otousan needs someone to take care of him.” That got them up. Two sets of blue eyes groggily opened up to look at him. “Where’s Otousan?” May asked, sitting up and looking around. “He’s downstairs on the couch.” Both girls climbed off the bed and made their way downstairs with Tadashi following close behind. Kei sat sprawled out on the couch, feigning sickness, when the twins went over and looked at him. 

“Otousan, do you have sickies?”  
Kei coughed gently and nodded “I think so Dr. April.”  
“Oh no!” May fretted, running over into the playroom before coming back with a blue bag. When she opened it up, the two girls loomed over it and dug around inside. April pulled out the stethoscope and Kei couldn’t keep himself from smiling when she placed it over his heart. “Hmm…” she contemplated “I don’t hear anything…” Tadashi laughed and went over, picking up the other part of it and putting it in her ears “Try now.” It was quiet for a moment before she said “Dr. April. My tools please.” At that, April dug around the bad and pulled out a princess band-aid and took off the wrapping. May took it and, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration, placed the bandage on Kei’s cheek. “I’m gonna need a crash cart, stat, Dr. April.” She said, then kissed the band-aid. April giggled and leaned over, kissing the same spot. “Now,” she muttered, “all we can do is wait.” 

Playing along, Kei closed his eyes and sighed dramatically. Tadashi, now sitting cross-legged, pulled the girls into his lap. “Good job, doctors. “ He smiled, kissing them both on the cheek. Kei opened his eyes slowly and looked over at the three of them. His heart skipped a beat as he took in the view in front of him. “Doctor April…Dr. May…” he said, sitting up. “I’m cured.” He smiled at them as he stood up and pulled the two of them up so they were resting on his hips. “Yay!” The girls squealed, wrapping their arms around his neck. “We made you all better, Otousan!”   
“I know.” He smiled, sitting down on the couch and laying back down. The girls snuggled into his sides. “Look at our girls, Otousan~” Tadashi smiled as he snapped a picture “Saving lives before they can tie their shoes.”  
“I can tie my shoes!” They yelled defensively. They giggled after Tadashi shot them a playful glance. “They’re so smart, aren’t they Papa?” Kei interrupted, kissing their heads. “They’re gonna make great doctors one day.”


End file.
